Printing devices have increased in number and geographic footprint throughout the world and have become increasingly connected to networks. These networks can include a print server. Typically, when one or more documents and/or other print data are scheduled to be printed, the print data is either directly sent to one printing device, or sent to a print server. In some cases, printing devices include scanning components for creating electronic copies of original paper documents. Such printing devices can be used to scan in paper documents and perhaps transmit corresponding electronic copies.
The networks can include many printing devices. Some or all of the printing devices can have different features, functions, and capabilities. Some or all of the printing devices can generate log files to record operations performed using the printing devices, such as printing operations, scanning operations, and document communication operations.